


The Perfect Family

by graham_humberts_shoelace



Category: Ready or Not (2019)
Genre: Alcoholism, Drug Use, Emilie is 33 Alex is 35 and Daniel's 37 in the movie because there's no canon ages, F/M, Infertility, Infidelity, basically just my thoughts on what their motivations and stuff are y'know o o p, each chapter is gonna focus on each of the Le Domas kids, each of the Le Domas siblings is gonna have a specific fear I wanna address o o p, except for Alex, fucking hell the Le Domas kids are fucked up amiright, or adults rather, thoughts of cheaaaating, three chapters for three siblings ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24684454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graham_humberts_shoelace/pseuds/graham_humberts_shoelace
Summary: An insight to the potential mindsets and reasonings behind the three Le Domas children.Not canon whatsoever since we don't rlly know much ABOUT their childhoods and motivations, I'm just guessing and pulling this outta my ass here whoops. Going from youngest to oldest in terms of chapter focus.
Relationships: Alex Le Domas/Grace Le Domas, Becky Le Domas/Tony Le Domas, Charity Le Domas/Daniel Le Domas, Daniel Le Domas/Grace Le Domas, Emilie Le Domas/Fitch Bradley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	The Perfect Family

Emilie Le Domas is spoiled.

She's not _blind_ to it. Her brothers think her naive, foolish, but she isn't blind. She's all too aware that as the 'baby' of the family, as the only daughter, that she is treated more gently by their parents, that she receives more gifts, that her brothers are always held to a higher standard so they can 'set an example' for her. 

Daniel tends to roll his eyes at that and do whatever he pleases. Alex, ever the golden child, tries to do everything their parents tell them to, tries to stick to the rules. 

Emilie doesn't know which brother she is more like. She tries to behave, tries to be like Alex. But a part of her longs to say 'fuck it' and follow in Daniel's footsteps, to not care about anything.

But she does. Emilie cares too much about _everything_ , and it will be her downfall. She cares too much about what her parents have to say, cares too much when the girls at school will tell her she looks plain and she should really change up her look, cares too much about whether or not boys are looking at her or _looking_ at her. 

Emilie Le Domas is fourteen and she makes poor choices. Not uncommon from a Le Domas. 

Daniel, only eighteen, is drunk off his ass most of the time and her parents don't seem to care. Alex doesn't know how to fend for himself outside of the family. Daddy dearest is busy fucking whichever maid suits his fancy. Her mother's warmth has since faded to a colder tone, to sharper comments. 

Emilie Le Domas is fourteen and she is alone.

Her father brushes off her attempts at a conversation, tells her "That's nice, sweetheart, but daddy's busy". Daniel only really seems to care about Alex these days and she hasn't had a proper conversation with him in weeks. Alex just seems so _angry_ most of the time, so frustrated with this life that she decides avoiding him and his wrath is the best option. Her mother is the only one she has regular conversations with, and after each one, Emilie feels so _small_ , so _weak_. Aunt Helene is utterly out of the question in regards to conversation. She scares the shit out of Emilie to be honest.

Emilie Le Domas is fourteen and she tries drugs for the first time. 

Some of the older kids in school had talked about what it felt like to get high, to feel the rush, the adrenaline. In hindsight, she wonders if she should've just become an alcoholic like her brother. The first time she tries cocaine is in the girls bathroom and she snorts the neat little line that had she'd made on one of the sinks. It burns and stings and tastes funny but god does it kick in. She doesn't feel much for the first few minutes, but soon after, she feels _good_. She feels excited, and bubbly, and like making friends with everyone she sees ~~_ohgodsoalonepleasedon'tletmebealoneanymore_ ~~and god is she funnier. Coming down from the high sucks major balls, and she feels nauseated for hours.

She doesn't go back to it for a few more weeks, but when she feels like utter shit she decides to take another hit. She's discreet about it, that much she can pride herself on. Her family just seems to think that their daughter has gained a new outlook on life and is cheerful because of it. In reality, she's only cheerful thanks to snorting some coke or crushing up some of her mom's pills. 

It's Alex who finds out. He finds her in her bathroom, snorting some lines off of the edge of the tub.

They stare at each other a moment, and Emilie wonders if he's going to tattle on her like he did often when they were younger. But Alex simply lets out a disappointed sigh and tells her to try not to overdose before leaving.

Her family doesn't love her.

Nobody does.

Emilie Le Domas is twenty-two years old and she overdoses.

It's Daniel who finds her, spasms wracking through her body, unable to breathe and turning blue. She's never seen her brother so terrified, so _scared_. He screams for their parents and for an ambulance and _Em don't you fucking dare die_.

Her parents are disappointed in her "newly" discovered drug problem, Alex doesn't even show up to see her (he barely speaks to the family nowadays), and Daniel looks haunted, as his new wife barely conceals her disdain for the hospital and offers her 'sympathies'.

Charity's a fucking icy bitch if Emilie's ever seen one. She has no idea why the hell her brother decided to marry her. When she asks him about it, about if he loves her, Daniel laughs and tells her there's no point loving anybody in this family. That loving someone just gets them killed, well, she thinks she understands him just a little better.

Their parents had been pushing him towards marriage for a few years, desperate for grandchildren and for someone to continue their family line. It was when they moved their focus to Alex that Daniel declared he'd proposed to Charity- his on and off again girlfriend of three years. 

A year later, when he holds his first nephew for the first time since she and the baby got out of hospital, Daniel confesses that Charity can't have children, nor does she want any, and, he thinks, neither does he. Not when he's 'related to this family'. 

When Emilie Le Domas is twenty-three, she meets Fitch Bradley. And, finally, someone loves her. Well... maybe not quite _loves_ , but definitely appreciates her and her time. Her parents are critical of her boyfriend, at his over eagerness to please, his odd jokes. Charity isn't so good at hiding her disdain, and Daniel looks about ready to launch himself from the nearest window whenever Fitch walks into the room.

But she ignores it all, because she loves Fitch... _sort of_. 

Three months into dating him is when she discovers she's pregnant. They marry quick, and people raise their eyebrows a little when George Bradley is born a month and a half earlier than he was supposed to be. 

But Emilie doesn't care. She gets clean the second she finds out, she beams at each and every movement from her unborn child, she decides on all of the nursery decorations, she deals with her own odd cravings, she goes to her appointments alone. Fitch doesn't really seem to like the idea of impending fatherhood, but that's okay, she decides. She'll be a good enough mother to more than make up for it, right?

Her first son is born after almost a day of labour, which she barely felt thanks to some _great_ painkillers. Her mother is by her side the entire time, genuinely supportive for the first time in _years_. 

George, or Georgie as she's quick to nickname him, is a tiny little thing with a full head of dark hair and the same eyes she sees in her eldest brother, her mother and in her own reflection. He has funny little ears kind of like Alex and she adores him more than _anything_.

Fitch seems to love him when he actually meets him, and boasts that he's the father to the greatest child he's ever seen. It's a tad ridiculous at times, but Emilie can't help but agree. 

She gets pregnant again two years later, and Gabe is born. He's similar to his brother, only with slightly lighter hair. At first, Georgie pouts about not being the sole focus of his parents attention anymore, but as Gabe gets a little older, he loves that he has a playmate. She wonders if this is how Daniel and Alex were when little, before she came along.

When Gabe is just over a year old, she slips. She's not sure why or what triggered it, but suddenly she's slapping coke onto the back of her hand and snorting it at every opportunity. 

Fitch is well aware, he's seen her do it _several_ times in fact. Even knows about her overdose that one time. But he turns a blind eye to it more often than not. Once he'd even tried it himself, before declaring it wasn't his thing and he'd stick to a good drink.

She never does kick the habit again, but she always makes sure to _never_ take anything when she's alone with the children in the house. The years go by, her children grow up, she kind of sort of grows to love her husband, the money keeps rolling in thanks to their father.

But then, when she is thirty-three, she gets a "save the date" from Alex and his fiance, Grace. It's shocking, really. Alex had declared he would never marry, would never subject anyone he loved to the family and their games.

She thinks of Fitch, of the way her gut had clenched with relief when he'd pulled "Old Maid" out instead of the dreaded game of "Hide and Seek". She'd been too young to see the last round, but it was something that haunted her brothers to this day, in differing ways.

Daniel coped by having an affair with some amber liquid, or any liquid so long as it had the potential to be flammable. Alex coped by stopping contact with the family... besides the yearly goat sacrifice. Family rules dictate no one can miss that. 

She hasn't met Grace, not yet. The only one Alex wanted to introduce her to was Daniel, and that had been ten months into dating her. When Emilie had asked her eldest brother about it a few weeks before the wedding, he'd turned to her with sombre eyes, had poured himself a fresh drink and declared that Grace was too good for their family, that she deserved better and that "Fucking Alex won't tell her a goddamned thing".

She knows it's bad when Daniel seems to hate their brother, when he tells her that he wants to grab Grace by the shoulders and shake some damn sense into her, to tell her to run screaming for the hills.

She knows it's _bad_ when she realises Daniel loves their brother's fiance. 

Emilie keeps this information to herself, doesn't let anyone, even Daniel, know what she knows. She's heard many a drunken ramble from her brother about how Grace deserved better, or that "she's a fucking teacher, Em. She teaches little kids who rely on her and he _still_ won't tell her a fucking thing and give her a choice". She never hears anything about what Grace looks like from Daniel's perspective, or anything about her habits beyond "she could power a damn steam train with the amount she smokes" (but it's said in such a fond tone that Daniel almost looks embarrassed. _Almost_ ). But she decides she doesn't need to. The look in his eyes whenever he talks about her serves her well enough.

Heartbroken. Angry. Jealous. Loving. All at once. 

Plus she's stalked Grace's instagram, she knows she's cute, she doesn't need to hear her brother wax poetic about her. Not that he would. 

She's also not Daniel's usual type, but still cute.

The wedding comes, and she and her family are late thanks to some mix up with the pilot. But they're there, in the end, and that's what matters, right?

Grace still seems nervous, as if they'd pounce on her like a pack of lions and she were a gazelle. Emilie can't blame her, so she tries to be warm, to be friendly, to declare that they'll be friends. Because, goddammit, she won't let Grace be alone in this family either.

Grace gives her a smile and rubs her nose as she talks, and Emilie takes the hint to quickly rub her own. Fitch hadn't even told her; asshole. Another smile comes from the bride, and Emilie knows they'll be good friends, _sisters_. They'll raise their children together and roll their eyes about the idiotic things their husbands do, and have to die for lunches and go shopping together.

 _God_ , she really needs a friend.

"Hide and seek!" Grace tells them with a confused looking smile, looking uneasy at the silence at the table, at the horror on their faces. "Are we really gonna play that?" 

Emilie feels sick. She doesn't want to kill Grace; the woman both of her brothers love very much, the woman she could grow to see as a sister. But she... she has to, right? Her children's lives depend on her and... no matter how much she likes Grace, or wants to be her friend, she will _not_ let her babies die for her.

She looks at Alex's face. He's pale, he's trembling, and Emilie wonders if he's going to throw up. She looks at Daniel, and he's just as pale, and he's got an expression like someone had just shot his dog in front of him, like he was watching Grace get sent to her grave before his very eyes.

The worst part was; that's exactly what was happening. She understands _now_ why Daniel had married Charity and not anyone else. She doesn't think that Daniel would've been able to live with himself if he had to hunt down and kill the woman he loves.

Emilie can't help but wonder if they'll find him dead too. It's a morbid thought.

Her father presses the gun into her hands, and Emilie looks at it with wide eyes, then up at her father who simply gives her an encouraging smile, like this is her ballet lesson and she's doing just great.

The stupid song ends and the hunt begins.

She accidentally kills one of the fucking maids. She barely even listens to her family berating her for it, just tries to comfort Clara as she chokes out and bleeds all over the vintage rug. But then the blood she's choking on almost hits Emilie, and she moves away from her with a shriek.

Daniel leads her out of the room, lightly patting her back. "Walk it off, sis." he tells her, disappointment in his tone. "Just walk it off."

"But I..." she whimpers, and he rolls his eyes.

"You did, and you'll live with it." he tells her sharply, not sympathetic like she'd expected. But she finds that she doesn't mind. She needs Daniel's bluntness right now.

 _You'll live with it_.

She will. 

And then she fucking kills Tina by accident, of all things. And her and Daniel are left to deal with the bodies.

He says maybe they all deserve to die, and she looks at him with wounded eyes, shaking her head. "My kids don't." she whispers, and Daniel stares at her like she's just punched him in the face.

They find Georgie, and that _bitch_ fucking hit him. Grace hit her _baby_. But then Georgie reveals he shot her, and Emilie can't help but hold him close with a proud grin on her lips. He'll do just fine in their family, he'll be better than the rest of them though. "I'm so proud of you, baby." she tells him, kissing his hair and holding him tighter.

Not much else happens the rest of the night, not until her father and Daniel bring Grace inside, unconscious. They tie her to the table, and everyone gets ready for the sacrifice. As Grace screams and struggles on the table, Emilie can't help but feel a surge of guilt, that _maybe_ this isn't right. She takes a sip from the goat's blood in the goblet and hands it over to Fitch, looking down at Grace, then at her father, then at Daniel. She expects him to look numb, horrified, even.

But he's oddly calm, a steel in his eyes she's never really seen before. It should've been her first clue.

Her second is when her stomach surges and she vomits back up the goats blood. Daniel cuts Grace free and flees with her, and the rest of them vomit and groan, watching their fucking sacrifice run away with one of their own.

Her father leaves first, and Fitch follows with Aunt Helene. Then Charity's marching out of the damn room with barely concealed rage in her eyes. Her mother leaves next, and Emilie waits a little longer before making her way down one of the hallways

There's gunfire.

Daniel's dead by the time she finds him, and she presses a hand to her mouth as her stomach rolls. Her big brother, her funny big brother who always knew how to make his siblings laugh, who had just as many problems as her, who was so much more vulnerable than he let on, was gone. Just like that. No more quips or sarcastic commentary, no more big brother hugs, no more of his odd way at comforting people. It was all gone.

She stays with him a little while, absentmindedly straightening up his collar and fixing his hair. Daniel would hate to look so messy, even in death, and then-

"SHE'S IN HERE!" she hears from several rooms away, followed by Grace screaming. She races into the room with the rest of her family and- oh god her mother, her _mother_. With her face bashed in and blood pooling around her skull.

Grace deserves to die.

She fetches the boys and watches as the others hold her down. "Hail Satan!" Aunt Helene yells, and for the first time... Emilie doesn't feel uncomfortable with it.

"Hail Satan!" she echoes with the rest of the family.

"Hail Satan." Alex murmurs, knife raised above Grace. Just as he brings it down, she's suddenly on her side and the knife slices through her skin... but only at her shoulder. She lets out a scream, a wail, and backs away into a corner, looking _feral_ as she raises the knife and glares at them, _daring_ them to try something.

Dawn comes and... nothing.

It had all been for nothing. Daniel and her mother were dead for _nothing_. 

"The girl still dies!" Helene decides, grabbing her battleaxe... and then fucking exploding into pieces. There's silence, between all of them, coated in her aunt's blood and guts.

"...What the FUCK?!" Charity shrieks, looking at all of them with disgust and horror written across her face. Emilie feels much the same way, as she holds onto Gabe and Georgie. 

"Oh fuck..." her eyes snap to Fitch, who's shaking, as he turns to look at her father. "I think you were right." and then he's gone.

Emilie can only gape at the spot her husband had stood, tears coming to her eyes as she starts to shake like a leaf. 

"Mr Le Bail I- I take it back, I take it back!" Charity shrieks, holding out her hands as she pleads with the empty chair. "I wanna go home-" she's gone too.

Emilie screams, grabbing Gabe and Georgie and pushing them from the room. _Not her children, please not her children, anything but them._ "HIDE!" she screams to the two boys as they run down the hall, fear etched into their faces; their perfect features that Emilie adored.

She sees them explode the second they're out the door, and she almost falls to her knees and screams, wants to tear her hair out and sob. But moments later, she feels it, the odd sensation running over her entire body and then-

Emilie Bradley was thirty-three when she died. Alone. 


End file.
